1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a nail-driving gun, and more particularly to a nail-driving gun having a safety device, which includes a safety rod that is movable between a front limit position, where nail shooting is prevented, and a rear limit position, where the nail shooting is permitted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional driving gun 10 is shown to include a handle 11, a barrel 12, a trigger member 13, a safety rod 14, and a nail case unit 15. The handle 11 is provided with a movable valve rod 111. The barrel 12 has a front portion that is provided with a nail-shooting seat 121, and a rear portion that is attached to an upper end of the handle 11. The trigger member 13 is mounted pivotally on the handle 11. A pushing plate 131 is connected pivotally to the trigger member 13. The safety rod 14 has a tubular front end 141 that is disposed around a front end of the nail-shooting seat 121, and a rear end 142. A free end of the pushing plate 131 is biased by a spring (not shown) to abut against the rear end 142 of the safety rod 14. The nail case unit 15 has a case body that is attached to the nail-shooting seat 121.
When the gun 10 is not in use, the safety rod 14 is biased by a spring (not shown) to a front limit position, where the pushing plate 131 is spaced apart from the valve rod 111 even when the trigger member 13 is pressed. When it is desired to shoot a nail from the gun 10, the front end 141 of the safety rod 14 is pressed against a wall, into which the nail is to be driven, so as to move the safety rod 14 to a rear limit position, where the rear end 142 of the safety rod 14 pushes rearward the free end of the pushing plate 131 so that the valve rod 111 can move rearward on the handle 11 when the trigger member 13 is pressed. As such, compressed air is fed into the nail-shooting seat 121, thereby shooting the nail from the front end 141 of the safety rod 14.
The safety rod 14 suffers from the following disadvantages:
(1) The safety rod 14 is relatively long, thereby hindering its smooth movement during operation.
(2) The safety rod 14 has a relatively long portion that extends outwardly of the nail-shooting seat 121, thereby affecting adversely the appearance of the gun 15.
(3) The front end 141 of the safety rod 14 has a relatively large cross-sectional area, thereby affecting utility of the gun 15.
An object of this invention is to provide a nail-driving gun, which includes a safety device that can move smoothly during operation.
Another object of this invention is to provide a nail-driving gun, which includes a safety device that is concealed within a nail-shooting seat except for a front end, thereby improving the appearance of the gun.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a safety device for a nail-driving gun, which has a portion that is to be pressed against a wall and that has a relatively small cross-sectional area, thereby enhancing utility of the gun.
According to this invention, a nail-driving gun includes a gun body that has a handle and a nail-shooting seat. A safety device includes an upper plate, a lower plate, and a safety rod. The upper and lower plates can move synchronously between top and bottom plates of the nail-shooting seat. The safety rod has a front end that is attached fixedly to a rear end portion of the assembly of the upper and lower plates. The upper and lower plates have front ends that project forward from the nail-shooting seat and that can be pressed against a wall so as to move the safety rod to a rear limit position, where the trigger member can be actuated to shoot a nail from the nail-shooting seat.
Because the safety rod is relatively short, it can move smoothly during operation.
Moreover, the portions of the upper and lower plates other than their front ends are concealed between the top and bottom plates of the nail-shooting seat, thereby improving the appearance of the gun.
In addition, a front end of the assembly of the upper and lower plates of the safety device is relatively thin, thereby enhancing utility of the gun.